


My Sweet 16

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: When Jack gets a new fuck-buddy, Alex is prepared well in advance, cause he knows what Jack is like after a 'break-up' - drinking and impossible to predict mood swings.But what Alex isn't prepared for is his feelings, which get weirder.





	1. Sweet 16

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OCs, Freya, who appears in chapters 1 & 2, and Trixi, who appears very briefly in chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You will always be my sweet 16..." ~ Sweet 16, Green Day.

I watched as Jack flirted with Holly in front of the entire school. She leant in and whispered something in his ear. It made him smirk and nod.  
  
I can already see how this relationship is going to go. Jack and Holly will fuck constantly for a few weeks and then she'll leave him, claiming "It's not working out between us." And I'll be the one picking up after her, dealing with Jack's almost inevitable drinking and his mood swings. Yay.  
  
Note the sarcasm.  
  
Holly tugged an Jack's hand and away they went, to go and fuck, probably in our room. Looks like I'll be sleeping in Rian's room tonight, because I'm not going into that room, not with them fucking.  
  
I watched as Jack's skunk hair disappeared from view round the corner of the dorms.  
  
"Hey Alex." Rian said, clapping a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Hi Rian," I replied, turning around to face him, "Who's this?"  
  
"He's Zack. He doesn't speak much, do you?" Rian said to the dark-haired teen next to him.  
  
"N-no." Zack said.  
  
"Cool, I'm the amazing Alex Gaskarth." I winked to let him know I was kidding.  
  
"Alex, don't scare him. Where's Jack?"  
  
"Fucking. In my room probably. Which reminds me, can I sleep in your room for the next couple of weeks?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, but you'll have to take the couch. Zack's my new roommate," Rian then sighed, "Jack's got a fuck-buddy already?"  
  
"Yep, just watched it happen."  
  
Rian only shakes his head, he knows what happens as well as me.

* * *

"Hey Alex," Jack said from besides me, "Have you met my new girlfriend Holly?"  
  
I snorted, turning to look at him, "Girlfriend's the wrong word, dickhead. More like fuck-buddy."  
  
"Don't be mean!" He pouted miserably.  
  
"But true, even you can't deny that." I patted his shoulder as I stood up and went to the vending machines across the lunch room. I heard footsteps behind me and knew it'd be Jack.  
  
I pushed my money into the machine and pressed the buttons to get a coke.  
  
"Get me one." Jack whined from behind me.  
  
"No, buy your own."  
  
"Oh please." He hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.  
  
"Fine. Now get off me."  
  
"Yay! Coke!" Jack squealed excitedly.  
  
"How is it possible to be excited about a can of coke?" I asked as we walked back over to the table we were sitting at.  
  
Jack sat down in the chair opposite me, next to the new kid, Zack, and replied, "Easy enough. I just got free coke."  
  
"No way is that," I pointed at the can of coke in his left hand, "free."  
  
"Oh, Alex, what are you suggesting? Something sexual in return?" Jack said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Ew! Not in a million years! No! Just no!" I protested.

* * *

Jack opened the door after I'd knocked wearing only his black boxers.  
  
"What Alex?" He said, annoyed.  
  
"I'm just here to get my stuff so I can essentially move in with Rian and Zack for the next couple of weeks." I explained.  
  
"Fine. But be quick." Jack sighed.  
  
I went into our shared dorm room, barely taking any notice of Holly, who was naked under the covers of Jack's bed. I didn't even want to know what they'd been doing before I'd knocked.  
  
I packed a couple of rucksacks with my stuff and picked up my iPod and laptop which were lying on the desk at the end of my bed.  
  
"See you." I said to Jack before getting the hell out of there.

* * *

I removed an earphone and let it dangle down my t-shirt.  
  
"Hey guys." I said, dropping my bags next to couch, no, sorry, my bed for the next couple of weeks.  
  
"Hey." Rian said.  
  
Zack just nodded in my direction, being too distracted by trying to beat Rian on the XBox version of Mario Bros.  
  
I sat down next to them to watch them fail and to try and while away the afternoon.

* * *

At about 7PM, Rian suggested that we go out. I, being extremely bored by this point, agreed to go with him.  
  
Which brings us to now. While Rian flirted with some girl in the corner and Zack drank a beer slowly at the other end of the bar, watching everyone, I was being distracted by the fine piece of ass in the middle on the dancefloor.  
  
I watched as the jean-clad ass swayed from left to right in time with the beat of the music blaring out of the speakers.  
  
I drained the last of my beer and set the empty glass on the bar with a 'thud'. I got up and pushed my way through the students crowding the dancefloor until I got the to the girl I'd been watching. She had long blonde hair which stopped at her waist.  
  
I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned round, her hair flying in her face.  
  
"H, I'm Alex." I said, the alcohol buzzing through my veins.  
  
"Hi. I'm Freya." She said, smiling.

* * *

Freya was on her knees, her mouth around my dick. I could feel the white-hot fire building in my stomach. I bucked into her mouth, forcing her to deep-throat me. My body went slack, my legs barely holding me up, as my orgasm ripped through me.  
  
She swallowed with a little difficulty, a little escaping down her chin.  
  
I extracted my dick from Freya's mouth and let her stand up.  
  
"That was good." I said as the men's bathroom door opened with a creak.  
  
"Hey Alex." It was Jack, of course it would be Jack.  
  
"You can go now Freya." I said to her and then to Jack I said, "Hey Jack. Why are you here?"  
  
As Freya left, he replied, "Me and Holly are here on a date."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "A date? Here?"  
  
"Yes, don't sound so doubtful. It's not that unbelievable."  
  
I washed my hands in the sink, "It is."  
  
"Is it really?" He asked as I dried my hands on my jeans.  
  
"Yep."


	2. Fell For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I had a dream where I kissed your lips and it felt so true..." ~ Fell For You, Green Day.

Soon after my blowjob, I got the key from Rian, who was getting somewhere with that girl from earlier, and asked Zack if he wanted to come back to the room with me. He declined, stating, "I better keep an eye on Rian, he's pretty pissed."  
  
After agreeing with Zack, I went out of the club and walked towards the campus, it was only a twenty minute walk, may as well get some exercise. As I set off into the dark when I heard a yell.  
  
I shrugged and kept walking, slightly unsteady on my feet due to the amount of beer I had drunk.  
  
When I got to Rian and Zack's room, I had to try three times to get the key in the lock correctly. After locking the door with a little difficulty, I stumbled over to the couch and fell onto it, face first, not bothering to get undressed or even take my Nikes off. I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

_I moaned loudly as he kissed his way up my throat, my eyes slipping shut. I bucked upwards, succeeding in smashing our hips together, sending shockwaves through me. He reached my chin and peppered it with small, featherlight kisses before gently brushing our lips together. As his tongue ran its way along my bottom lip, I opened my eyes and found a very familiar pair of brown eyes looking into mine; Jack's._

* * *

My eyes snapped open. Holy shit. I sat up and searched for my phone on the floor before remembering it was probably still in my pocket from last night. I got it out and unlocked it, sliding my finger across the screen. It was 4:55AM. I knew, now that I was awake, there was no chance of me falling back to sleep. So I pondered.  
  
Because seriously, what the fuck was that dream about? Jack kissing me? Was my subconscious mind trying to tell me subtlety that I wanted Jack for more than a best friend? Err, I don't think so.  
  
I reached for my laptop from off the floor and waited impatiently for the damn thing to turn on. When it did finally turn on, I went on google and typed in "are dreams your subconscious trying to tell you something?" I clicked search.  
  
Half an hour and dozens of websites later, I came to the conclusion that these websites were a load of bull. I didn't want to kiss Jack, regardless of what my unconscious thought.  
  
I turned off my laptop and plugged myself into my iPod. Putting on blink's "Enema of the State", I settled down against the cushions to watch the minutes tick by.

* * *

At 8AM, my alarm on my phone went off. I got up, switching the alarm off as I did so. I didn't have any classes today but I did have work. I changed out of my clothes and went to the bathroom. Carefully, I straightened my hair, making sure it was completely straight.  
  
I grabbed my purple beanie as I went out of Rian's flat to work. I walked through the campus to the coffee shop, Just Go. The bitterly cold wind bit at my exposed neck and face. It felt like knifes digging into my skin.  
  
I reached the café just as Oli opened the door.  
  
"Hey Oli," I said as I walked through the door, "Cold outside isn't it?"  
  
The older man answered, "Yeah it is. Go and put your apron on, we'll be opening in half an hour."  
  
Oli had tattoos all over his bady, barring his face, but he was a nice guy. Decent enough to give me a job in the most sought-after café on campus. I was grateful for that.  
  
As I tied the dark green apron round my waist, Oli called my name from his small office.  
  
I popped my head round the doorframe, "Yeah Oli?"  
  
"I'm getting another tattoo this afternoon. Will you be ok to manage the café?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," I said, "What you getting?"  
  
I've always wanted a tattoo, but I've never got the guts to actually get one. I have the money, part of the reason I got a job.  
  
"Erm... I'm planning to get a rose on my left arm." He replied.  
  
"You have enough space?" I joked, grinning at him.  
  
"Yes, now get to work."  
  
My grin widened and I mock-saluted him.  
  
"Cheeky little bastard." I heard Oli say as I walked to the front of the café to flip the sign on the door over to "open".  
  
"You can't call me that! Not when there are customers around!" I called to him, taking my position behind the smooth wooden counter.  
  
"There are no customers around smart-ass!" He replied just as the bell above the door announced someone coming in.  
  
"There is now!" I yelled to Oli. To the customer I said, "Hi, what would you like?"  
  
"A coffee please," She said, looking at the board above me, "Alex?"  
  
I turned my head around to look at her, "Freya?"  
  
"How are you?" I asked out of politeness, making her coffee.  
  
I handed Freya her drink. She pushed her long blonde hair out of her face.  
  
"Mmmm... I'm fine, you?" She took a sip of her drink, "There's nothing better than a hot drink on a cold morning, is there?"  
  
I readjusted my purple beanie, remembering the dream about me and Jack kissing, and decided to lie a little bit, "Good."  
  
She nodded, putting her drink down and leaning forward so her lips were near my ear. She whispered, "I'm up for a repeat of last night you know."  
  
Just the thought of her on her knees, sucking my dick, made the blood rush southwards. I nearly groaned out loud.  
  
"Yes," I choked out, "When?"  
  
She resumed sipping her coffee as she replied, "When do you get off?"  
  
"I want to get off now." I said, winking.  
  
Freya laughed.

* * *

That afternoon, when Oli left to get his tattoo, Rian, the girl he'd been flirting with last night and Zack came into the café. I made them their requested drinks and figured, as there was no one else in the shop, I could make myself a drink and sat down with them.  
  
"Who's this?" I asked as I sat on the comfy armchair opposite the couch they were squished up on.  
  
"This is Cassaddee." Rian said.  
  
"Hi. I'm Alex." I said, extending my hand so she could shake it.  
  
"Ok Rian, tell me truthfully, what did you pay her?"  
  
"I didn't pay her! Jeeze..." He spluttered as Cassaddee, me and Zack laughed at his reaction.  
  
"Too easy..." Zack said, clutching his stomach.  
  
Rian punched Zack, but he continued laughing. Rian frowned.  
  
"Aww... Rian's getting annoyed." I said in aa baby voice.  
  
Once we'd all stopped laughing, I asked Rian and Zack where Jack was.  
  
"Where do you think?" Rian asked me.  
  
I grimaced, "He's with Holly. Isn't he?"  
  
Rian just nodded.  
  
I shook my head, "Typical Jack."  
  
"Oi! Alex!" Oli yelled as he came through the door.  
  
"Shit," I muttered, getting up and making my way back over to the counter. When I was behind it again, I said to Oli, "Since the café was empty, I figured it'd be ok to have a five minute break."  
  
"Go, sit back over there. You're off now." Was all he said.  
  
I checked the time on my phone. It was past three o'clock, the time I got off at.  
  
I grinned, thinking about what Freya had said earlier.  
  
I virtually ran out of the café, throwing my apron off onto a table.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Rian yelled.

* * *

Half an hour later and Freya was on her knees, sucking on my dick. I thrusted down her throat, feeling her throat muscles squeezed around my dick. I groaned loudly.  
  
I looked down and saw her eyes looking up at me. I had a flash of Jack's wide chocolate-brown eyes while he sucked hard.  
  
My orgasm threw me into spasms, my back arching against the wall. My fingers scrabbled for hold.  
  
I came down off my high. I blinked in the dim light of the nightclub's bathroom. My eyes focussed on her cleaning up, wiping my cum off her chin.  
  
"Wow. That was good." I gasped, slowly getting my breathe back.  
  
Freya grinned.  
  
There was one thing that was nagging at me: why did the thought of Jack sucking me dry push me over the edge?


	3. Oh Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tonight my heart's on the loose..." ~ Oh Love, Green Day.

I couldn't sleep, I had too many thoughts on my mind. Like, why did I have a dream about kissing Jack this morning, and why did having his face, his eyes, his skunk hair in my mind push me over the edge?  
  
I don't like him as anything more than a friend.  
  
Deciding that sleep was going to evade me all night, I got up and dressed in black skinny jeans and an old Nivana t-shirt. I crept out of the apartment quietly, knowing that Rian disliked being woken up before ten in the morning and it wasn't even tomorrow yet.  
  
I shut the door carefully and walked away from their room. The cool night air refreshed me and I decided to go to the bench nearby. In twenty minutes, I was under the oak tree, behind the bench. I saw a figure on the bench, their blonde streak in their hair glinting in the moonlight.  
  
Hang on... Blonde streak... Is that...  
  
"Jack?" I said, curiously, walking towards the bench.  
  
He turned around, "Alex? What are you doing out here at," he checked his phone, "eleven at night? On a school night nonetheless?"  
  
I smirked, sitting down on the opposite him on the bench, "I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Well, you know me, always the rebel."  
  
I laughed at that, momentarily forgetting why I was out here in the first place; because of Jack and my stupid brain.  
  
We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Jack spoke:  
  
"Do you know why I always move onto another girl after a couple of weeks?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
He leant back so his head was against the bench before answering his own question, "Well, it's because they always get clingy, you know? All the 'I love you'. It makes me ill, to think of myself saying that I love them, when I've only known them two weeks at the most. That's why I move on so quickly."  
  
I blinked, trying to absorb this new information about him.  
  
"So basically Jack... You want to know a person better before saying those three important words?"  
  
His fingers scraped his skunk hair back, making it fall into his brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah. That's exactly it," he nodded, "But everyone else just thinks I'm a player, but you just get me."  
  
I nodded, staring into his big brown eyes. Idly I wondered what it would be like to see those eyes blown wide in lust as he writhed underneath me.  
  
My eyes went wide. I had thought that coming outside into the cool air would get rid of those sort of thoughts. Apparently it hadn't worked.  
  
My thick eyebrows furrowed together as I tried to figure out why I was having these sort of thoughts about my best friend.  
  
I jumped a little as I felt a touch on my forearm. I looked to my right and was confronted with Jack's chin resting against my shoulder. I felt a jolt of heat pass through my arm when I realised we were touching. Why was that?  
  
"What's got you thinking so hard?" Jack asked, putting an arm round my waist.  
  
I shivered at the extra contact, "I-I'm not thinking hard."  
  
"Ok."  
  
My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, it was beating that rapidly. I could only hope that Jack couldn't hear it.  
  
"So you're not thinking then?" Jack said.  
  
My eyes drifted down to his lips of their own accord. I bit my bottom lip as I thought about what it would be like to kiss them, even if it was just a little quick peck. Would butterflies fill my stomach? Or would it be fireworks? Or would it just be the fusing of two alike souls?  
  
I shook my head to rid my head of these thoughts. I didn't need to think about that when Jack's lips were just inches aw - Oh God he's licking them. He's licking his fucking lips!  
  
That action alone had me thinking about what else he could lick. My dick for example.  
  
I shook my head again and stood up. I checked the time on my phone. It was half past twelve.  
  
"We should go." I said, waiting for Jack to get up and walk with me back to the apartments.  
  
But he just flapped a hand at me and said, "You go. I'm not done yet."  
  
"Ummm... Ok then. Bye Jack."  
  
"See ya."

* * *

According to my phone it was fifteen minutes past five in the morning. I sighed, since I'd gotten back from my talk with Jack I hadn't been able to sleep. Instead I'd tossed and turned on the couch, thinking about Jack.  
  
Or more specifically, what it would be like to kiss him, to feel his hands on my skin, to push his hair back out of his eyes with my hands, to brush my fingers over his nipples, making him arch in my touch. I almost groaned at the thought.

* * *

"Alex, you look like shit man." Rian said to me as we ate our breakfast.  
  
Rian had a bagel with bacon on top; I had some Cookie Crisp drowning in milk; and Zack had some sort of fucking muesli with yogurt.  
  
I looked up from my Cookie Crisp to glare at him, "Thanks Rian."  
  
"You do look like you've had no sleep." Zack chipped in from across me.  
  
I glared at them silently, not wanting to explain why I had big bags round my eyes and my hair was messier than usual. It was because of Jack, the skunk-haired guy who was my best friend, the guy I now apparently wanted to make-out with.  
  
I shook my head. I couldn't have these thoughts when I'm going to see Jack in less than half an hour.

* * *

"Hey Alex!" Was my warning before Jack engulfed me in a hug. I tried, in vain, to ignore the little sparks of pure happiness that bolted through my entire being. I hugged him back.  
  
"Hello to you too Jacky." I answered.  
  
"Jacky?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah... I umm..." I stuttered, feeling my face go bright red.  
  
"It's ok, I like it, Lex." Jack replied, laughing slightly.  
  
He likes my nickname for him! I thought happily, a grin spreading across my face. I had to physically stop myself from jumping up and down in excitement, but it was a close call.  
  
Oh God, I'm acting like a teenage girl. I mentally groaned.


	4. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna be drunk when I wake up..." ~ Drunk, Ed Sheeran.

I watched as Jack and his fuck-buddy made-out in an "inconspicuous" corner of the room. I reached silently for the bottle of vodka that was on the table in front of Rian and Zack. Zack's hand stopped me.  
  
I looked at him with blurry vision. His hair seemed to move of its own accord, separately from his head.  
  
"Alex, don't you think you've had enough?" He asked.  
  
I glanced back over to Jack and his fuck-buddy, and shook my head.  
  
"No, give it to me." I insisted, my speech slurring.  
  
"I think you have." Zack said, standing up.  
  
I tilted my head and asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"We're going back and we're taking you with us." Rian said, standing next to Zack.  
  
They were swaying from side to side, I noticed.  
  
"No, don't want to." I pouted, reaching for the bottle again.  
  
"No Alex. Stop, you're drunk enough as it is. Let's go." Rian said, pulling me up.  
  
I scowled, "I hate you."  
  
"No you don't, now come on." Rian replied, dragging me out of the small club we had been in.  
  
I staggered out into the cold air. I shivered slightly before attempting to walk in a straight line. I fell over onto the hard sidewalk.  
  
"Ow." I moaned as Rian and Zack pulled me back up and led me home.

* * *

Something poked me.  
  
"Ow." I mumbled into the pillow.  
  
It poked me again.  
  
"Quit it." I mumbled again.  
  
"Get up Alex. You're gonna be late." They said in my ear.  
  
I slowly cracked an eye open to see Jack's big brown ones staring at me. I gulped.  
  
I sat up, rubbing my eyes and asking, "Why am I in our room?"  
  
Jack sat down on the edge of the couch and answered, "You don't remember what you did?"  
  
I shook my head, "No."  
  
"Well, at about three o'clock this morning, you banged on the door and woke me up by shouting 'Jack, I've got something to tell you.'" He paused.  
  
I blanched, what if I'd said what I was thinking, that I hate Holly because she's not me.  
  
Jack looked at me before continuing, "Anyway, I invited you in and sat on the couch with you. You seemed a bit out of it, not just because you were quite obviously drunk, so I asked what was wrong. You started snuggling up to me and..."  
  
I cuddled up to Jack? Somehow I can believe that, he's a very cuddly-sort of person.  
  
"Yeah and then what?" I asked with apprehension.  
  
"You fell asleep after mumbling something I didn't quite catch."  
  
Oh thank God. It sounded like I had said something to Jack about me liking him, but he'd missed it.  
  
"Ah, ok then. Shall we get going?" I said, standing up and cracking my shoulders. My headache was killing me.  
  
"Here." Jack said, throwing me a bottle of water and a packet of aspirins.  
  
I smiled, "Thanks Jacky."


	5. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel stupid and contagious / here we are now, entertain us..." ~ Smells Like Teen Spirit, Nivana.

My head had stopped hurting, thanks to the aspirin Jack had given me. I walked from our shared apartment to Oli's coffee shop in ten minutes.  
  
"Hey Oli. What you doing?" I asked, seeing him closing the door.  
  
"I'm getting a tattoo touched up. Want to come?"  
  
"Yeah, might get one while I'm there." I replied, getting into the front seat of his car.  
  
"Oh yeah? What'cha thinking about?"  
  
"A skeleton on my left arm." I answered.  
  
"Yeah? These things are permanent you know."  
  
"I know I know. I've always wanted one. I've been thinking about it seriously for the past two weeks."

* * *

Before he started, the tattoo artist drew me a quick sketch of what it would look like.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly how I pictured it." I said, nodding.  
  
"Well, okay then, let's get down to business then. Lie back please." He said, adjusting the stencil slightly and reaching for the machine.  
  
For ten minutes, I gripped the arm of the chair I was lying in with my left arm as he did the outline. I breathed a sigh of relief when he backed away, only to grit my teeth when he came back with the orange ink for the trick or treat bag the skeleton was holding.  
  
Five minutes more and I was the proud owner of a skeleton tattoo on the inside of my left arm.  
  
The tattooist gave me the whole advice on 'how to look after it'. It was the sort of stuff like, keeping it clean and putting a high factor of suncream on it if I went out in the sun. I'd expected that.  
  
I paid the man and waited while Oli had his touched up. As I was waiting for him, my phone rang. It was Rian.  
  
I unlocked the screen with one finger and answered, "Hello Rian."  
  
"Alex, where the hell are you?" Rian said through the phone.  
  
"I'm waiting for Oli to be finished and then I'm probably gonna go to work. Why?"  
  
"Oh, that's ok then. It's just, after you went missing last night, I was worried."  
  
"I only went to my apartment, at three o'clock this morning according to Jack."  
  
"Ah, ok. See you later."  
  
"Catch ya later." I replied, ending the call.

* * *

"Hey guys." I said to Zack, Cassaddee and Rian, who was holding her hand.  
  
"Hey Al - what is that?!?" Rian said, pointing at my new tattoo with his free hand.  
  
I grinned, "My tattoo, d'you like it?"  
  
"I think it's pretty cool." Zack said, sitting down after getting at coffee.  
  
"Thanks. Is Jack with his slut?" I asked.  
  
My question was answered by a round of nods from them. I inwardly sighed, why couldn't he be here? With his sense of humour, his hair and his brown eyes, he was perfect.  
  
I mentally shook my head before concentrating on the conversation again. They were talking about the pros and cons of getting a tattoo.  
  
"But if it's messed up, I wouldn't want to be stuck with it forever, would you?" Cassaddee argued.  
  
"But, it's like, a memory of yourself at that particular moment in time." Zack said.  
  
"Hmm... That's true," I agreed with Zack, "But I also think Cass has got a point. Rian?"  
  
His head jerked up and his eyes went wide, "Huh?"  
  
We all laughed at his obliviousness.


	6. Lost It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then I lost it all / Dead and broken / My back's against the wall..." ~ Lost It All, Black Veil Brides.

After I'd finished work, I went to the same club as last night. As I ordered my beer from the bar, I looked around for somewhere to sit or stand. I saw Jack's distinctive skunk hair across the room and headed over.  
  
"Hey Jacky." I said, sitting down. As I did so, I noticed there were several empty bottles on the table.  
  
"Lex? Why are y-you here?" He replied, slurring.  
  
"I felt like a beer. How long have you been here?" I asked.  
  
"About - about two hours, I think?" He looked into his bottle.  
  
I took a sip of my beer, feeling it slip down my throat. I looked at him, his brown eyes were blown wide with drink and his normally perfect hair was all over the place.  
  
"What's up?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jack put his face in his hands and he mumbled, "I know it shouldn't hurt, not after after all those other girls say the same thing but... Somehow it does. When she said, 'It's not not working out between us.', it killed me again, ya know? It just... It just hurts."  
  
I pulled him into a hug and then stood up, "Come on, let's go."  
  
He stood, albeit shakily due to all the alcohol in his system, and followed me silently out of the crowded club.  
  
Once we were out in the cooler air, Jack sobered up a little bit. He staggered along until I put my arm around his waist. I ignored the thrill that went through me. He needed a friend now, not someone who was trying to get him to fall for them.  
  
Yes, I wanted Jack to fall me, not those blonde sluts he keeps going for. Me, his best friend for years, and the one who wants to make him feel special. Not just use him for sex and then leave him.  
  
We reached our apartment.  
  
"Jack, key?" I said, supporting him.  
  
"Mmhm." He mumbled, digging in his pockets, finding the key and letting us in.  
  
I let him stumble into our apartment and winced as I heard him bang into a desk. I locked the door behind me and switched the light on, lighting the room up.  
  
Jack was sat on his bed against the wall, with his knees up to his chest. His shoulders were shaking. I stared at him for a minute before realising he was crying.  
  
I climbed up next to him and slung an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into my chest. His crying made my shirt get wet but I didn't mind, not when I comforting my best friend.  
  
"I mean, I know I didn't love Holly, but I did like her well enough. So it still hurt when she threw me away like a used toy." Jack rambled, still crying.  
  
"Hey, hey, Jack. Jack," I said, pulling his chin up with my fingers so he was looking into my eyes, "I'm not gonna throw you away, you're my best friend."  
  
"O-o-ok. I trust you Lex." Jack said, his eyes red from crying.  
  
I brought my fingers up to wipe a stray tear that was sliding down his cheek.  
  
"Let's get some sleep now Jacky." I replied, standing up and going over to turn the light off.  
  
I turned back around to see, by the dim light shining through the window next to my desk, Jack cuddled under the covers of his bed, the blonde streak in his hair gleaming in the light.  
  
His eyes looked at me as I took my jeans and socks off.  
  
As I got into my bed, Jack said, with his eyes wide, "Sleep with me Lex."  
  
And I knew he didn't mean it in the normal way, he just wanted me to comfort him. This had happened before after a 'break-up'.  
  
"Okay Jacky."  
  
I climbed into his bed, behind Jack, next to the wall. I put my arms around him and he snuggled back against my chest.  
  
As Jack fell asleep, his breathing slowed. I pressed a featherlight kiss to the back of Jack's neck, just above the collar of his t-shirt.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Jack's arm curled under his head on my chest. His eyes were open.  
  
"Morning Jacky." I said.  
  
"Hello." He replied, his voice croaky.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Alright. Shall we get up?"  
  
"What time is it?" I asked him.  
  
He checked his phone, "Twenty past eight."  
  
I wanted to kiss his pink lips until they were swollen. I shook my head, remembering what I'd thought last night, that he needed a friend, not someone who was trying to 'get' him.  
  
"We should totally get up."  
  
Jack pouted, "But Lex... It's Saturday."  
  
"Five more minutes then." I said, yawning.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, surfing the web on my laptop. I reached up to scratch my head with my left hand. My hoodie sleeve fell down, exposing my new tattoo.  
  
"Alex, since when did you have a tattoo?" Jack asked from where he was sitting at his desk, slowly completing his stats homework. I'd finished all my homework earlier on in the week.  
  
"Erm... Since yesterday? Yeah, yesterday. Like it?"  
  
Somehow his approval meant more to me than Rian and Zack's.  
  
Jack got up and walked across to me.  
  
"Is it still sore?" He asked, gingerly putting a hand either side of it.  
  
A spark ran up my arm as he touched me gently.  
  
I shrugged, "A little bit, but not much."  
  
He examined it for a moment.  
  
"I like it. It's cool."  
  
A relieved grin spread across my face.


	7. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You would have all the love in my heart..." ~ Ten, Yellowcard.

_Jack's hand trailed over my dick, making it twitch upwards. He chuckled as I bucked my hips, in a useless attempt to get the friction I so desperately craved._   
  
_"Impatient aren't we?" He said, pumping himself leisurely._   
  
_"Yes. Jack, stop teasing me and get on with it." I replied._   
  
_"Ok."_   
  
_He rolled me onto my back and lubed three of his fingers up. He then pushed my ass cheeks apart, so he could get better access._   
  
_I winced as he slowly pushed one of his fingers past my opening._   
  
_"Relax Lex, it'll make it easier." Jack said, lightly kissing my shoulder._

* * *

My alarm went off loudly on my phone. For fuck's sake. I lifted my head from my pillow to see I had a little problem to take care of. I looked over to Jack's bed and found him still sleeping. I got up quietly and when I shut the bathroom door.  
  
I turned the shower on and stripped my t-shirt and white boxers off. I stepped under the refreshing spray. I scrubbed my hair with Jack's green tea shampoo and washed it off.  
  
I touched my slit and sent myself into spasms. I leaned against the cool tiles with the hot spray pounding on my back.  
  
I groaned quietly as I brought myself to a climax by imagining Jack hollowing his cheeks as he sucked me.  
  
I turned the shower off and stepped out. I dried myself off. Shit, I didn't bring any boxers in with me. I wrapped my towel round my waist and went out of the bathroom.  
  
Jack had got up and was in the process of putting his skinny jeans on. His blink-182 t-shirt rode up as he jumped up and down, trying to squeeze his legs all the way into his jeans. My eyes devoured the pale strip of skin just above his boxers. Mmmm...  
  
"Hey Jack." I said as I found a pair of clean boxers and slipped them on.  
  
He turned round, "Hey Lex."  
  
I put a pair of jeans, a Green Day t-shirt and some socks. Slipping my blue converse on, I asked, "I'm gonna go and get my stuff from Rian and Zack's. You coming?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" Jack yelled at the TV screen.  
  
"No you can't." Rian said, laughing as he overtook Jack on Mario Karts.  
  
Zack just chuckle quietly.  
  
I grinned as I overtook Rian and became first.  
  
"I'll get you for that." He muttered.  
  
"Heard that!" I said gleefully.  
  
"Good."  
  
Jack and I had arrived half an hour ago and we'd got distracted by playing Mario Karts with Zack and Rian. All my stuff was by the door, so we'd partly done what we'd originally came to do.  
  
"Oh come on! For fuck's sake!" I yelled loudly as I swerved straight off the track.

* * *

Jack and I were walking back to our room, with my stuff, when I saw Freya's long blonde hair glinting in the brillant sunshine.  
  
"Hey Freya!" I shouted, raising a hand.  
  
"Alex!" She exclaimed, rushing over in her red high heels.  
  
"Freya, Jack. Jack, Freya." I introduced them.  
  
Jack shook her hand.  
  
"How are you?" Freya asked me.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Hey, we're," She gestured at herself and her friends standing chatting across the grass who Jack was staring at, "having a party in one of our rooms. You should come."  
  
"We will. Don't worry." I replied.  
  
"Room 12. Nine o'clock." She said as we walked away.  
  
I raised a fist and made it into a thumbs-up. I heard her laughter float on the soft breeze.


	8. Hello, Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world..." ~ Hello, Brooklyn, All Time Low.

I downed my second drink of the evening and looked across to where Jack was flirting with a girl with big boobs. Stupid boobs.  
  
I sat down heavily on the couch and grabbed another beer to drink. I uncapped it and took a deep drag.

* * *

Jack stumbled over to me and fell on my lap. At least he'd left the big-boobed slut on the other side of the room.  
  
"H-h-hey Alex," Jack slurred due to all the beer he'd drunk, "Why you sad?"  
  
I shook my head and protested drunkenly, "I'm not sad Jack."  
  
"You are. Why?"  
  
"I'm not." I said, standing up and walking across the room and out into the cool night air. I took a deep breathe in before walking through campus to our room.  
  
Tears started to flow down my cheeks silently as I walked.  
  
Once I got to my room, I let myself in and locked the door. I took my shoes and shirt off. I sat on on the nearest bed and moved so I was leaning against the wall, with my knees against my chest. My tears intensified when I realised I was sitting on Jack's bed. I didn't want to move though.

* * *

"A-A-A-Alex? Why you on my bed?" Jack stuttered, slamming the door shut.  
  
I lifted my head from my knees and looked at him. He was alone, which meant that he didn't have a new fuck-buddy yet. Good, that meant I had more time with him.  
  
"Oh, um... I don't know?" I said.  
  
"Ok. Lex, you're crying. Why?" He asked, somewhat soberly.  
  
It seemed seeing me crying had sobered Jack up. I jumped when I felt an arm go around my shoulders. I looked left, it was just Jack. I breathed his scent in; he smelled of his green tea shampoo and something uniquely Jack.  
  
Jack started rocking me gently, smoothing my hair down and he whispered, "There, there Alex. Don't cry anymore. I'm here."  
  
I tilted my head upwards and looked into Jack's wide chocolate brown eyes. He brushed away a stray tear sliding down my cheek with his thumb. I flicked my eyes briefly up to his lips which were inches away.  
  
I cuddled into Jack's arms. I wasn't moving, I was comfy.  
  
"Alex..." Jack said, "Are you tired?"  
  
I nodded against his chest. My eyelids started drooping.  
  
Jack picked me up and placed me on my bed. He pulled the covers up and tucked me in. He lightly kissed the top of my head. I smiled before slipping into the world of sleep.

* * *

"Alex. Wake up."  
  
I groaned, my head hurt from all the alcohol I'd drunk last night. I really regretted it now.  
  
"Why must I get up?" I said, sitting up and letting the covers fall down, revealing my chest.  
  
"Because we can go home for a week. It's half term." Jack said.  
  
Oh yeah, it was the last day yesterday, that's part of the reason why Freya had a party last night.  
  
Suddenly I remembered a very important fact about last night: Jack had kissed me on the forehead.  
  
I smiled at the thought. But then, he had been drunk, it hadn't meant anything.


	9. Get Down On Your Knees, And Tell Me You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been played a fool four, three, two many times..." ~ Get Love On Your Knees, And Tell Me You Love Me, All Time Low.

Jack's P.O.V:  
This girl was all over me, her hands down the back of my jeans. I didn't even know her name. I pulled her hands out of my jeans and backed away. I looked across the the room to see Alex leaning against the wall.  
  
He was wearing impossibly tight skinny jeans, much like myself, and a v-necked t-shirt that showed a tantalizing piece of his pale collarbone.  
  
I went over to him. As I got closer, I could see tears in his clear brown eyes.  
  
"What's up?" I asked him.  
  
"Nothing." Alex replied in a broken voice.  
  
He must think I'm stupid.  
  
"Bullshit. There's something wrong."  
  
"No, there isn't Jack. Go away." He said, walking away from me.  
  
I wasn't going to let it go that easily. My best friend in the whole world was upset, I wasn't going to leave him.  
  
I followed him outside. The night air was refreshing on my skin.  
  
"Lex! Seriously, what's wrong? I'm trying to be a good friend here." I said to his retreating back. Alex stopped walking and turned around to face me.  
  
His caramel brown hair shifted in the light wind, although most of it was covered by his purple beanie. The tears were running down his face.  
  
"Don't you see? That's just it. Friends!" Alex whispered hoarsely to me before running off.  
  
What the hell? Why had he run off after saying that? And what had that meant?

* * *

When I got back to our room, it was going one in the morning.  
  
As I crept quietly to my bed, I saw that Alex was in my bed, like last time. But, unlike last time, he was sleeping soundly. I tucked the covers under his chin, as I knew he liked. As I did so, however, I noticed that his face was stained with tears-tracks. I stroked his cheek softly, sad that I had caused my best friend to be sad and cry. Although the reason why I had caused him to cry was baffling me.  
  
I pressed a quick kiss onto his hair before going to his bed to go to sleep.

* * *

As the week went by, I noticed that whenever I picked up a girl at a club, Alex would disappear. Maybe he just needs a girlfriend. Yes, I'll introduce him to one tonight.

* * *

"Alex, this is..." I squinted at the short black-haired girl stood next to me, "Who are you?"  
  
She just shook her head and held her hand out for Alex to shake, "Trixi."  
  
"Alex." He replied, shaking her hand.  
  
He then looked at me and asked, "Why did you get me over here?"  
  
"You," I said, poking him in the chest, "need a girlfriend or something."  
  
"Jack, I-I-I don't need a girlfriend!" Alex spluttered, "Sorry Trixi, I'm sure you're lovely. But I still don't need a girlfriend!"  
  
Trixi shrugged, "It's fine. Bye."  
  
We watched her walk onto the crowded dancefloor.  
  
I turned to face Alex, "Why don't you need a girlfriend?"  
  
"Because... because... I can't tell you."  
  
"What about a boyfriend then?" I asked.  
  
"W-where did that come from?" He asked me in response, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"It was a logical deduction: you don't want a girlfriend, so maybe you want a boyfriend. Am I right Alex?"  
  
He sighed heavily before replying, "In a way, yes. But he's not interested, I can tell."  
  
"How so?" I said, watching the girls on the dancefloor, twisting and turning.  
  
"I just can." Alex said in a dejected voice, like someone who has given up all together.

* * *

It was the last night before collage started again and I was trying to persuade Alex to come with me, Zack, Rian and that girl of his, Cassaddee, out to a bar.  
  
I thought it'd be good for him, considering he hadn't moved out of our room in two days.  
  
"Come on Alex, it'll be boring without you there." I whined to the boy under the duvet.  
  
He rolled over to face me and I gasped when I saw his face.  
  
He had two black eyes and a large graze on his right cheek.  
  
"Alex, what the fuck happened?" I asked firmly.  
  
"Nothing honestly." He mumbled.  
  
"Bullshit Lex. Tell me what happened."  
  
He sat up, the covers sliding off him, revealing his toned chest which had a fair few black bruises on.  
  
"So, d'you remember when I told you I was gay, a couple of nights ago?"  
  
When I nodded, he continued, "Well, it appeared that a couple of guys had overheard me, and they basically cornered me and started beating me up."  
  
"Who? Alex, who?" I asked, my voice shaking with anger.  
  
In response, Alex just shook his head, "I don't know, it was so dark and my head was really pounding."  
  
"Guess that's my revenge off then." I said sheepishly, looking at the carpet on the floor.  
  
A hand ruffled my skunk hair. I looked back up at Alex. He was smiling softly at me.  
  
"Means a lot to me that you would do that." He muttered.  
  
"Ah, well, you're my best friend, of course I would go after the dickheads who beat you up." I said, blushing slightly.

* * *

That night, we didn't go out. Instead, Alex and I ate a take-out pizza and watched Home Alone, much to my pleasure.


	10. Kiss Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're more than a friend, oh. / I knew it from the first sight, yeah. / Hold me, feel my heart beat. / Put your arms around me..." ~ Kiss Me Again, We Are The In Crowd ft. Alex Gaskarth.

Back to Alex's P.O.V:  
I was ridiculously happy. Jack was watching Home Alone with me in his arms, leaning against his chest. I wasn't going to be moving anytime soon.  
  
I tipped my head back, looking up at Jack, who was moving his lips, quoting the movie word for word.  
  
He looked adorable, with his skunk hair just flopping over one eye and his eyes firmly fixed on the television screen.  
  
I took a big risk and leant up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Jack looked away from the movie and down at me.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked, raising an eyebrows.  
  
My eyes widened as I replied, blushing, "Oh, ummm... God, just forget I even did that."  
  
He paused the movie and said, "No, Lex, you obviously did it for a reason. Now tell me."  
  
I blinked, he sounded so serious.  
  
"Remember when I told you about my crush, who wasn't interested, well..." I paused, thinking how best to break it to my best friend that I was utterly in love with him, but before I could say anything, Jack spoke in a voice barely above a whisper:  
  
"It's me, isn't it?"  
  
I nodded sadly.  
  
Jack got up, leaving me on his bed, half under the covers, and went out of our room.  
  
Shit, what had I done? Had I just lost my best friend in one sentence?

* * *

Jack's P.O.V:  
No one had ever said they loved me before. Apart from those girls, but they'd say loved just to get at my body.  
  
But, Alex, he'd sounded so sincere; like he genuinely loved me with all of his heart. His eyes had been firmly fixed on my own when he told me, unlike those sluts who told me and then got to work on my belt.  
  
Suddenly I realised something important. I had left Alex without saying anything. He was probably freaking out, big time.  
  
But I needed to get my own feelings sorted out before I headed back to him.  
  
Wait, I have feelings for Alex?

* * *

Alex's P.O.V:  
Jack had just gone without saying a word to me. He hated me now, otherwise why would he have left so suddenly like that?  
  
Tears dripped down my cheeks, as I thought about all the good times we'd had together. Uselessly, I tried to wipe them away, but they were just replaced by more.  
  
I curled up in a ball, in Jack's bed, breathing in his unique scent. Why did I always end up crying in Jack's bed, when so often, he was the source of my heartbreak?  
  
Faintly, I heard the door creak open. It must be Jack. Just the thought of his imminent rejection of my love, had more tears falling.  
  
"Alex?" Jack said tentatively, my bed creaking as he sat on it.  
  
"Y-y-yeah?" I said, sitting up and taking in Jack's messed up skunk hair,as though he'd been raking his fingers through it.  
  
"I-I-I'm not sure of this is the right thing to say but..."  
  
"Yes?" I prompted, my voice sounding rough from the crying I had been doing.  
  
"I can't say I love you, because I don't, but I am willing to give a relationship a try." He said nervously, looking down at his linked fingers resting on his knees.  
  
That wasn't what I was expecting. I had been expecting outright rejection.  
  
"Ok. We'll try that." I said, smiling and pressing a light kiss to his forehead.


End file.
